A little Christmas Spirit
by Lohis
Summary: 1980s series. KITT has to stay alone in a Foundation garage due to repairs during Christmas time. Bonnie tries to cheer him up with a present. A small three-shot.
1. Getting a present

_**Just a small thought that popped into my mind while watching Knight Rider. First part of a little three-shot.  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Though I would like to own KITT)**_

* * *

_*****  
A little Christmas Spirit  
- Getting a present  
*****_

"I'm sorry, KITT," Bonnie said apologizingly, "but you have to remain here until your molecular shielding has dried."

"That's alright, Bonnie," the car said warmly. "I don't mind. Being in this garage beats last year's Christmas time: driving Michael from one Christmas party to the next, all the while _'Jingle Bells'_ and _'Santa Claus is coming to town_' being blasted out of my loudspeakers so hard that my circuits almost fried. And he spoke of this _'Christmas spirit_' every chance he got. At least now, I can, as you say, cool my audio receptors."

The woman let out a giggle. She smiled at the mental image of Michael driving windows down and singing along to different Christmas songs.

"Hah, well, this year it's Michael's turn to accompany Devon to the annual Foundation Christmas celebration. I just hope he remembers to get his tux from the cleaner's, since you aren't there to remind him."

"Indeed."

Bonnie flashed a smile before returning to her notes. She skimmed trough a few pages and nodded approvingly. "By this time tomorrow, KITT, you'll be ready to go! Hope you won't feel lonely being here all alone."

"Loneliness hasn't been programmed into my system. And, besides, I will have you to keep me company, right Bonnie?" KITT asked.

"Ah… Um… Actually…" The mechanic avoided looking at the car.

The Trans Am's voice lowered. "Bonnie…?"

"I promised to go and have dinner with a few old friends of mine from MIT," the woman said, shrugging her shoulders a bit and chewing her lips. "So… I'm slightly busy today, to be honest. Sorry."

The black car was silent, the red light slowing down ever-so-slightly.

"That's… alright. Have fun, Bonnie."

"I will, but before I go…" She whirled around to her bag and quickly rummaged through it. "… I have something for you. Ah, here!"

She held out a small box, beautifully wrapped in a red paper and decorated with a golden ribbon. To KITT, it looked like it had been bought straight from a shop, rather than hand-wrapped. (Though, later examination showed Michael's partial fingerprints on the sticky side of the tape.)

"Bonnie, what is it?" KITT inquired, driving closer.

"It's a present," the woman said, and suddenly hid it behind her back. "And no scanning it! It's meant to be a surprise when you unwrap it."

"….A present? For me?"

"Yes," Bonnie said and placed it on the driver's seat. "It was Michael's idea. Devon topped the idea and I thought it could help you pass the time. I truly hope you like it."

"Well," KITT started, "from the size of it, it can't contain a puppy or a grownup dog so I should be safe. Unless you have bought a Chihuahua."

"Can't say," the woman chuckled and winked. "But I must be on my way."

She closed the car door and walked towards the exit, grabbing her bag on the way. She twisted the door handle before glancing over her shoulder at the car.

"Now remember KITT; no scanning the present, and no leaving the garage. The conditions in here are perfect for gaining maximum shell strength." The auburn-haired mechanic had a firm look on her face, and her forefinger pointed at the black vehicle accusingly.

"Yes, Bonnie."

The woman arched and eyebrow.

"I'm not Michael."

"True, but he has had an influence on you. Now, be good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bonnie."

The lights were shut off and the door closed with a light _thud_.

* * *

_**Comments and reviews are welcome. :)**_


	2. Mission: Unwrap the box!

_**The second part! Hope you like it! ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Rating: K**_

* * *

_*****  
A little Christmas Spirit  
- Mission: Unwrap the box!  
**__*******_

Something red flashed in the darkness of the garage.

He didn't really mind being left alone. Quite the opposite, actually. It felt good to just relax on his tires and shut down some processors that had been overheating due to constant _over_use. Really, when would the humans realize he needed a break too (though the car would _never_ voice out that fact).

KITT stared at the small wrapped box on his seat. What could it contain? He didn't dare scan it, after all he had promised not to, and Bonnie's wrath would be an unneeded strain to his processor units.

_'Well, this is unfortunate,'_ he thought to himself_. 'I can't just unwrap it like it's meant to.'_

He kept staring at it, slightly hoping someone would waltz in to check on him unannounced and open the small item for him. Or perhaps if he stared at it long enough it would unwrap itself.

"Now, now, KITT," the car said out loud to the darkness. "You know inanimate objects can't move themselves at will."

Silence.

"…Right."

His sensor was locked onto the gift box. It was starting to annoy him. In a few minutes it had turned from a challenging puzzle into an outrageous mockery of the century.

_'It is so like Michael to come up with something like this. I'm quite sure he will taunt me the next time we meet for not being able to open the present he ah-so-thoughtfully went and got for me.' _

The black Trans Am looked around the room he was in. Perhaps he could find a tool to help him in his task… Rows after rows of cases and tables with collections of welding equipment and scanners caught his own scanner and video screen; all were things that would do him no good.

"This is ridiculous…! I am the great feat of engineering and ingenuity and I cannot open a simple small _box_!"

KITT let out an irritated growl.

"If this is Michael's idea of fun, I am forced to explain the meaning of the word to him, from the very beginning of the word…!" The Trans Am mumbled to himself. "Then again, this present came from a man who thinks paragliding behind a muscle car is fun or listening to all-you-can-stand music channels on the radio." The car scoffed.

_'Wait…' _

The car slumped on his tires.

Of course he should be able to open it.

He looked around the garage room again. A pair of scissors caught his scanner.

_'Bonnie was right,' _KITT thought morosely, driving closer to the table with the scissors, _'Michael is really getting under my programming. How does he stand being this hot-tempered all the time?' _

The black car flashed his headlights on. The room was illuminated in a bright light and the shadows near the walls grew longer. He nudged his front bumper against the table, making the jar with the scissors sway a little. He hit it again with a little more force (hoping it wouldn't ruin his drying finish), making the table scrape against the floor as KITT pushed it out of place. A sound of glass shattering echoed in the room.

_'Oh dear,'_ KITT thought, looking at the now broken jar and sprawled out pens and rulers and other stuff that had been put into the jar on the floor. _'I might have overdone it… Ah, the scissors!'_

Backing up a bit, KITT opened the left roof window and did a quick calculation. Happy with the result he activated the ejector seat and begged the present didn't contain anything… breakable.

The present flew in the air, before thumping against the floor.

_'It didn't sound like it broke, or any hard material whatsoever…'_ The car pondered and was still for a moment, but curiosity took over and he inched towards the box. He looked at it. The present was still wrapped, and still a box. The scissors were quite close to it (something KITT was grateful for), but far enough not to be of much use in his task (something the car was quite annoyed of).

The Trans Am growled and revved his engine.

The red and gold present lay on its side on the floor.

"Very well, _box_, let us see which one is tougher…" KITT said tauntingly before turning around and releasing his grabbing hook.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think; comments, reviews etc. are all welcomed and appreciated! ^^**_


	3. Lesson: Never spend it alone

_**The last part of this little three-shot, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_  
_**Rating: K**_

* * *

_*******_  
_**A little Christmas Spirit**_  
_**- Lesson: Never spend it alone**_  
_*******_

"Good morning KI- Goodness gracious! What has happened here?" Devon gaped looking at the pure _mess _in the garage.

"Good morning, Devon." The car stated calmly.

The man opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead his hand went to the crown of his head as his eyes moved franticly from one broken item to the next.

"What's going on?" Michael asked and poked his head through the door. Taking in the sight he furrowed. "KITT?"

"Hello, Michael. How was your holiday?"

"It was excruciating, having to sit still and sip champagne all night long," the man answered entering the room, minding where he placed his feet. "Yours?"

"Most…testing, as you can see. I needed to use some of the equipment in here to open the present you had gotten for me. Thank you. It is lovely."

Michael blinked. Next to the brown-haired man Devon seemed to have regained his ability to speak.

"You really think so?" The older man asked, smiling, "I must say I thought Michael went a little over with the idea, but as long as you are happy with it all is well."

"Uh, speaking of _'well'_," Michael cleared his throat, "I wonder what Bonnie is going to say about this." He gestured around the garage.

"Good point," Devon said seriously. "But I'm quite sure she will take it like the grownup woman she is –"

"MY GARAGE! KITT!" Bonnie cried out dropping the files she had been carrying in shock.

"…Or not."

Michael flashed a quick smile. "You're in trouble, buddy."The black Trans Am didn't answer.

"KITT…" Bonnie huffed irritated, hands crossed over her chest, one foot tapping the floor.

"My apologies, Bonnie, I had some…. difficulty opening the present. But I did have fun."

The mechanic arched an eyebrow before shaking her head slightly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I understand. So, what did you get?"

"You don't know? I thought Michael…" KITT started, surprised of the newly gained information.

"Nope, I didn't tell them. They only approved the idea," Michael said and leaned against the closest table, avoiding the broken glass on it and under it.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Devon encouraged, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"If Michael didn't tell, neither will I. After all, it was meant to be a secret." The car reasoned, backing up ever-so-slightly to hide the not-so-neatly-unwrapped item in question.

Bonnie's and Devon's faces grew dim. "KITT…! Michael…!" They said in unison, looking at the two unbelievingly.

The tall man only grinned.

Suppressing a disappointed sigh, Bonnie spoke out: "It was meant to be a secret for_ you_ until you opened it. You can tell _us_ now."

The car didn't answer. If KITT had been a person, he would've been smiling sheepishly at them.

Michael chuckled smiling and walked over to his partner and sat down on its hood. "We think alike, buddy," he said patting the sleek metal.

"That's what I'm afraid of," KITT answered matter-of-factly. Michael frowned at this, Devon flashed a smile and Bonnie decided only to roll her eyes.

"Oh, and Bonnie?" The black car started, remembering something.

"Yes, KITT?"

"Please, never book me for an all-out system diagnostic and molecular bonded shell hardening during this time of the year. Christmas time should never be spent alone."

The auburn-haired woman smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. The older man beside her looked surprised.

Michael let out a laughter and patted the Trans Am's hood. "That's the spirit, KITT!"

The red sensor light flashed.

"Yes, I believe it is."

* * *

_**...And that's for KITT's little Christmas adventure. Hope you liked it. ^^ Reviews are highly appreciated!**_


End file.
